Recent advances have been made in technologies related to self-driving (“autonomous”) vehicles and other objects in a vehicle's surroundings including markings that are detectable by a sensor mounted on the autonomous vehicle. Autonomous vehicles use a combination of detecting systems, such as sensors, cameras, radar, ultrasonic, and lasers to detect and locate obstacles such that the autonomous vehicle can safely navigate around such objects. Some detecting systems are limited in their ability to detect objects at long distances or in non-ideal environments, such as in low-light conditions, in inclement weather, such as fog, rain, and snow, or in other conditions with light scattering particulates in the air (e.g., smog and dust). Such limitations may prohibit the autonomous from safely navigating obstacles. New detection systems that can increase the detection distance and produce detectable signals in non-ideal environments are desirable.